More Than Friends
by cutemonkey20
Summary: Kyungsoo yang galau karena merasakan sesuatu yang lain terhadap Jongin. Oneshot KaiSoo.


Title : More Than Friends

Pairing : Jongin x Kyungsoo

Oneshot

Genre : Yaoi, fluffy romance

Hari yang melelahkan setelah belajar sampai jam 11 malam dan kurang tidur, tetap saja Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terbangun pukul 2 dini hari. Meski susah memejamkan mata, akhirnya dia hanya berguling dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri ranjang berulang kali sampai akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Dalam senyum bodoh, dia pun bangkit sambil meringis. Dia lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamar, membuka pintu kaca lebar-lebar.

Tiupan angin malam terasa menyegarkan di musim panas. Ya, ujian semester akan segera berakhir. Libur panjang menunggu di depan mata meski dia tiba-tiba tak menyukai libur panjang. Tak masuk sekolah berarti siksaan akan kerinduan hatinya. Kerinduan pada seseorang yang istimewa.

"Apa dia akan pergi jauh selama musim panas ?". Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang pada anak laki-laki yang sudah membuat hari-harinya seperti roller coaster.

Mereka teman sejak SD, begitu dekat di titik mereka merasa nyaman dan tak ada rahasia satu sama lain. Tapi ... semua itu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Saat mereka berbincang, dada Kyungsoo berdebar aneh, rasanya menyiksa hingga nafasnya tercekat. Menatap wajah tampan Jongin bisa begitu menyesakkan.

Tampan ?! Ya ampun, aku pasti sudah gila, Kyungsoo membatin. Bertahun-tahun bersama, dia tak pernah punya pikiran semacam itu. Memang, Jongin tampan dan cool. Sahabatnya itu bisa melelehkan hati setiap gadis dan anak laki-laki di sekolah. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo baru menyadari sekarang ?!

Situasi berubah canggung. Saat berdua saja, mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa kata. Kyungsoo gugup bahkan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah meremas ujung kemeja seragamnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ? Apa halusinasiku saja saat aku merasa dia menatapku lekat ?". Kyungsoo mendesah dalam resah. Seandainya saja bulan purnama bisa memberinya jawaban. "Aku tak bisa begini terus".

Berada di dekat Jongin sungguh menyesakkan meski dia ingin terus ada di sampingnya. Detak jantung begitu menyiksanya sampai-sampai Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara detak itu.

Kyungsoo sedang termangu dengan mulut setengah terbuka sementara sepasang mata besarnya menatap bulan hampir tanpa berkedip ketika samar terdengar suara ring tone. Kyungsoo merutuk kesal, tak habis pikir siapa yang menelponnya di pagi dini hari begini.

"Iya iya ... ". Dengan malas, Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengangkat telpon. Dia berharap semoga bukan telpon iseng atau lebih parah lagi salah sambung.

Sesaat Kyungsoo mematung begitu tersadar layar telpon menunjukkan nama seseorang yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja mulutnya serasa kering. Dia menelan ludah susah payah.

"Ha-halo".

"Hai Soo. Belum tidur ?".

"Tak bisa tidur".

"Bisa kita bicara ?".

" ... ". Kyungsoo tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Maksudku, boleh aku melompat ke balkon kamarmu ?". Jongin tertawa gugup.

"Baiklah ... ". Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pikiran kosong. Dia kembali ke balkon kamar, menunggu Jongin yang rumahnya berada tepat di seberang rumahnya. Dia sedang mengira-ngira kalau sahabatnya itu akan melompati pagar pendek rumahnya lalu naik menggunakan tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan bagian samping rumah dengan balkon kamarnya.

Benar saja, tak lama Jongin muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah berlari menaiki tangga. Sahabatnya itu tampak kacau dengan rambut seolah sehabis bangun tidur, celana tidur terlipat dan kaus kusut.

"Kamu seperti pencuri, menerobos masuk rumahku".

"Memangnya kamu keberatan ?". Jongin mengerucutkan bibir.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya Jongin memutus kebisuan. Yah, ini idenya mendatangi kamar Kyungsoo di pagi dini hari.

Jongin berdehem, mengatasi kecanggungan. "Aku merasa ada atmosfir aneh di antara kita akhir-akhir ini. Bukan perasaanku saja kan ?".

Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin namun dia tetap berdiri berhadapan dengan menjaga jarak. "A-aku benci kamu, Kim Jongin ! Aku susah tidur, pikiranku melayang tak jelas, ingin selalu dekat denganmu, meski berada di dekatmu membuatku sesak. Apa yang terjadi padaku !". Baru kali ini Kyungso merasa frustasi, rasanya dia ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kita akhiri saja teka-teki ini". Jongin tersenyum. Dia begitu yakin Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. "Kurasa ... kita lebih dari sahabat. Ada debar aneh dalam dadaku saat bersamamu ... seperti sekarang". Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya di dadanya. "Aku merasa bodoh setiap kali bersikap seperti pengecut. Takut menanyakan perasaanmu karena dihantui penolakan".

"Jangan buat aku bingung !". Kyungsoo sedang tak ingin bermain kata atau terjebak dalam situasi rumit yang tak dia pahami.

"Aku cinta kamu, Do Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat tapi seseorang yang istimewa. Aku pun sama sepertimu, akhir-akhir ini sulit tidur dan aku hanya ingin ada di dekatmu meski tak ada kata terucap. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh tapi aku yakin dengan yang kurasakan. Akankah kamu memberiku kesempatan ?".

"A-aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ini ... semua nyata ... ".

"Apa itu artinya iya ?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. Pertama kali dia merasakan jatuh cinta, begitu indah walaupun seolah setengah mimpi. Dia tak ingin kehilangan rasa itu meski itu artinya dia rela debaran jantungnya menyiksanya setiap dia berada di dekat Jongin.

"Jadi ... boleh aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu ?".

"Ka-kamu tahu ?".

"Berapa lama kita berteman Soo ? Aku pasti tahu seandainya kamu pernah mengalami ciuman pertama". Jongin terkekeh.

"Iya deh, aku tak sepertimu". Kyungsoo memunggungi Jongin setelah menarik tangannya dari genggaman sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu ? Tak tahukah kalau kamu pun akan jadi ciuman pertamaku ?". Sepasang tangan kokoh Jongin melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo erat dari belakang, membuat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo bergetar.

Dia tak mengerti bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya begitu mengetahui kalau dia lah yang akan jadi ciuman pertama Jongin. Sahabatnya yang begitu sempurna, diidolakan hampir semua siswa di sekolah.

"Apa kamu marah ?".

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin. Dia memutar tubuh, menatap Jongin. Dengan kikuk, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, siap memberikan ciuman pertamanya. "Cium aku dengan sungguh-sungguh".

Jongin menangkup bibir tebal Kyungsoo, merasai kelembutan dan keranumannya. Hasratnya langsung membuncah. Kyungsoo pasrah dalam buaian, membiarkan Jongin menikmati bibirnya dengan cara yang dia inginkan. Bahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak protes, saat Jongin mengulum bibirnya. Dia hanya sanggup bereaksi dalam erangan tertahan.

"Kamu imut ... juga menggairahkan saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini. Aku menginginkanmu, Soo". Jongin membelai leher Kyungsoo seolah meminta ijin untuk melakukan lebih dari itu.

"A-ku juga". Kyungsoo tersengal. Meski memalukan, dia tak bisa menyangkal kalau dia pun menginginkan Jongin.

"Aku tak akan mencuri kesucianmu".

"A-ku percaya padamu".

Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo, mengagumi kulitnya yang lembut dan putih mulus.

"A-aah ... ". Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo merinding saat kedua tangan Jongin menyelinap ke balik kaus besarnya untuk membelai punggungnya.

Kecupan dan juga sapuan bibir Jongin datang silih berganti di leher Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya menegang apalagi ini adalah keintiman pertamanya dengan Jongin yang ternyata tak menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikit pun setelah pengakuan cinta. Jongin ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo, menandainya sebagai miliknya. Tak ada yang boleh melirik Kyungsoo apalagi menyentuhnya.

"Jongin !". Kyungsoo memekik dalam suara tertahan waktu Jongin menggigit kencang pundak putihnya sementara tangannya bergerak turun untuk meremas bokongnya.

".ain kali jangan pancing aku. Kaus kebesaran dan celana boxer ketat, yang benar saja Soo ?".

"Uh, i-itu pakaian tidurku a-ah sehari-hari. He-hentikan ... ". Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan badai kenikmatan. Kakinya hampir menyerah bahkan jika mungkin nafasnya seolah berhenti. "Ti-tidak ... ".

Sebelum Kyungsoo merosot ke lantai, Jongin menahan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat dan menggendongnya ke dalam kamar.

"Ranjangmu mjat untuk kita berdua". Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo lalu tanpa ragu melepas kausnya sendiri, cuek hanya tinggal mengenakan celana tidur.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan ? Bukannya kamu harus pulang ?". Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung kaus besarnya, berharap bisa menutupi kedua paha atasnya, mesk akhirnya sia-sia.

"Jangan kejam Soo. Ini hampir jam tiga, masa kamu akan menyuruhku melompati pagar lagi".

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, tak sanggup berrkata jujur kalau dia gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur nyenyak dengan Jongin yang setengah telanjang ?! Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidur saja di lantai.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita seranjang". Jongin membaringkan diri di samping Kyungsoo yang terbaring kaku seolah membatu. "Aku bahagia. Kamu milikku sekarang". Jongin memiringkan tubuh, menatap sosok sahabat yang kini jadi kekasihnya.

"Jangan biarkan orang-orang genit padamu. Aku tak suka".

"Aw, apa itu artinya kamu cemburu ?".

"Iya ! Kamu puas, Cassanova ?". Kyungsoo akhirnya sedikit rileks namun tak ayal kepalan tangan kecilnya memukul Jongin dengan gemas, merasa kesal karena kekasihnya itu adalah sosok yang paling diidolakan dan dipuja-puja di sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu, tak peduli yang lainnya. Lagipula, hanya karena siswa siswi sekolah genit padaku bukan berarti aku playboy kan ? Aku tak pernah membalas perhatian mereka, baby".

Pipi bundar Kyungsoo merona saat mendengar kata baby. Rasanya terdengar manis dan imut.

"Bukannya aku yang harus cemas ? Siapa yang tidak menganggap kamu imut ? Tapi ... pokoknya kamu milikku sekarang. Aku akan mengatakan ke semua orang di sekolah supaya tak ada lagi yang dekat-dekat denganmu. I love you, Soo. Aku sungguh-sungguh bahagia". Jongin mencium lekuk leher Kyungsoo seraya berbisik. "Dan ... kamu adalah yang paling seksi".

Setiap kata yang terucap dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merona dan pasrah, bahkan saat kekasihnya itu menarik lengan kausnya supaya dia bisa menciumi pundaknya dengan bebas, Kyungsoo hanya sanggup bereaksi dalam erangan atau desahan.

"Soo ... hmm ... ". Jongin memegangi paha Kyungsoo lalu menempatkannya di atas pahanya sendiri.

"Bu-bukannya kamu ngantuk ?".

"Melihatmu begini, kantukku hilang seketika".

Dengan cekatan, tangan Jongin bergerak turun dari punggung Kyungsoo. Tangan nakalnya itu menyingkap celana boxer milik Kyungsoo sampai bokong putihnya terlihat lalu menyentuh dua bulatan lembut itu dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam dimensi baru bernama kenikmatan, tak sadar betapa desahan dan erangannya semakin memancing Jongin. Sentuhan Jongin membuatnya kehilangan logika. Yang dia inginkan saat ini, kekasihnya terus menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku ? Satu ciuman denganmu menarikku ke hal lain. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti menginginkanmu". Jongin mencium bibir merah Kyungsoo dengan intens.

"Ka-kamu pervy". Lagi-lagi pipi Kyungsoo merona.

"Hanya denganmu, baby". Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo, memeluknya dengan posesif. "Kita tidur. Besok kita lanjut ya". Benar, besok akhir pekan. Jongin tersenyum mengingat ini.

"Jongin !".

"Tidur lah Soo".

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari bokongku !".

"Shh, jangan keras-keras, nanti orang tuamu bangun".

Kyungsoo menyerah, tak mungkin menghentikan Jongin dan tingkah nakalnya. Dia harus mulai waspada sekarang.

Tak lama keduanya tertidur lelap, tak menyangka atau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi saat ibu Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar putranya. Menemukan anak semata wayangnya tidur dalam pelukan seseorang dengan posisi kaki mengundang belum lagi baju tidur yang tersingkap. Sudah pasti besok pagi akan dipenuhi pekikan syok di rumah keluarga Do.

Tamat


End file.
